Červená Karkulka teda John
by SallyPejr
Summary: Pohádky - O mladíkovi v červeném svetru a o vlkovi


Bylo, nebylo. Žil na kraji lesa mladík jménem John. Byl to snaživý mladý muž, který se učil na lékaře. A šlo mu to velice dobře.

Johna znal každý v okolí a nejen pro jeho léčitelské schopnosti, ale hlavně kvůli tomu, že neustále nosil červené svetry. Má jich doma spoustu. Dostává je darem od paní Hudsonové, která bydlí na druhém konci lesa a John jí občas pomáhá. Paní Hudsonová ráda plete svetry, šály a cokoliv, co je z vlny. Ovšem absolutně se nevyzná na internetu, takže si jednou omylem objednala 5000 klubek rudé vlny a teď plete jen z ní. Ovšem Johnovi to nevadí a dál paní Hudsonové pomáhá, i když ví, že odměnou mu bude další svetr v rudé barvě.

Jednoho dne paní Hudsonová onemocněla. Vzhledem k tomu, že jí John naordinoval klid na lůžku, bylo třeba, aby paní Hudsonové někdo chodi na nákupy. A protože se nikdy nikomu do lesa nechtělo, musel to dělat John.

John se lesa nikdy nebál ani jako kluk a nemýnil s tím začínat ani teď, když se začaly šířit historky o velice podivném a nebezpečném vlkovi. Prý vypadá skoro jako člověk, umí mluvit a láká lidi do pastí. Tomu se Johnovi moc věřit nechtělo a navíc nikdy v lese nic takového nepotkal. (A Anderson, který tuhle historku rozšiřuje, nepatří k těm nejchytřejším.)

* * *

John jako obvykle šel s nákupem lesní pěšinou, když ho zarazil podivný šramot mezi stromy. Zastavil se a podíval se tím směrem. Na chvíli jako by se v lese nic nehlo, ale pak se mezi stromy objevil podivný vlk – vysoké, hubené stvoření připomínající víc člověka než vlka.

„Ehm- dobrý den." řekne John nejistě. Není si sice vůbec jistý, co je to zač, ale je mu jasné, že v tomto případě mu útěk nepomůže.

„Ty seš ten chlápek v červených svetrech." zkonstatuje vlk hlubokým hlasem.

„Ehm- jo. Jmenuju se John." představí se John vlkovi.

„Jdeš zase za tou starou žeskou." prohodí vlk s železnou jistotou v hlase.

„Za paní Hudsonovou? Jo, nesu jí nákup." John nadzvedne trochu košík, aby svá slova potvrdil.

„Otravné." usoudí vlk znuděným hlase a zase zmizí mezi stromy.

John chvíli jen zmateně stojí na pěšině, ovšem pak se vydá dál. Má sice ze setkání trochu divný pocit, ale teď s tím nic nenadělá. A paní Hudsonová už na něj určitě čeká.

* * *

Když šel John nazítří k paní Hudsonové, opět narazil na vlka, ovšem tentokrát s ním vlk nemluvil, ale celou cestu až k domku paní Hudsonové ho sledoval z dálky. John z něho byl velice nervózní, ale rozhodl se ho ignorovat. A hlavně o něm neříkat paní Hudsonové. Za prvé ji nechtěl vystrašit a za druhé nepotřebuje, aby stará dáma všude roznesla, že toho podivného vlka taky viděl.

Paní Hudsonová jako vždy Johnovi poděkovala, pohostila ho čajem a dostala z něj všechny novinky z města. Dokonce i takové, o kterých John ani nevěděl, že je zná. Nakonec se s ní John rozloučí, slíbí, že se druhý den zase zastaví a vyrazí na cestu domů.

Ovšem i tentokrát ho vlk sleduje.

„Proč za mnou chodíš?" vyhrkne John asi v polovině cesty a otočí se dozadu. „Myslel jsem, že ti přijdu otravný."

Zpoza jednoho stromu vyjde vlk a pomalu jde k Johnovi.

„Otravné je to, co děláš. Ty seš mnohem zajímavější. Vypadáš- k nakousnutí."

„K nakousnutí?" vyleká se John. Copak ho chce sežrat?! Začne před vlkem pomalu ustupovat, ale po pár krocích narazí zády na strom.

„Cos myslel tím k nakousnutí?" zaptá se John nejistě.

„Přesně to, co to znamená." řekne vlk. Položí jednu ruku Johnovi na předek svetru a políbí ho.

John jen bez hnutí stojí a hledí.

„A chutnáš sladce." prohodí vlk, když se trochu odtáhne.

„To bude asi tím koláčem, co jsem jedl." řekne John nesouvisle, než se k vlkovi nakloní a vrátí mu políbení.

Když se John vrátí domů, má skvělou náladu. Blíží se ráno a ve městě naní ani noha, ale to mu vůbec nevadí. Nevadí mu ani to, že nechal v lese košík paní Hudsonové, ani že tam zapomněl svůj svetr, který mu vlk trochu potrhal. (No dobrá, úplně ho roztrhal, když se ho snažil servat z Johna.) všechno tohle bylo Johnovi jedno, jen ho trochu mrzelo, že se nakonec musel s vlkem rozloučit. Ale to byl jen malý mráček na jinak zářivém nebi Johnovi naprosto výborné nálady. Když si John lehal do postele, myslel si, že mu nic tyto spokojené chvíle nemůže pokazit.

* * *

Když se John odpoledne probudil, vládlo v celém městečku boží dopuštění. Někdo v lese našel Johnův rozpáraný svetr a vydedukoval si z toho, že Johna napadl vlk a zabil ho. John byl celý den nedostupný, tak se jim tato teorie jen potvrdila. Okamžitě byli svoláni lovci z celého okolí, aby nebezpečné zvíře chytili. A ti teď prohledávají celý les. Když se později objevil John, živý a zdravý, snažil se jim celou loveckou akci rozmluvit, ovšem marně.

Když pak šel John k paní Hudsonové (opět v rudém svetru, aby potěšil starou paní a aby ho nikdo nezastřelil), byl velice nervózní.

Většina lovců, co šli ráno do lesa, už to vzdala; byli to amatéři, co sotva věděli, kterým koncem pušky se střílí. Ovšem mezi zbývajícími lovci byli i Greg Lestrade a Sebastian Moran a John věděl, že tihle dva bez trofeje z lesa neodejdou.

„Co tady děláte?" ozve se za johnem ostrý hlas.

John sebou překvapeně trhne a rychle se otočí.

Před ním stojí Moran a mračí se.

„Jdu za paní Hudsonovou. Nesu jí nákup a léky." řekne John co nejklidněji to jde.

„Teď není bezpečné chodit po lese, když je tady vlk." řekne Moran vážně.

„Nebojte, podle ranních zpráv mě vlk roztrhal už v noci, takže se teď nemusím bát." odpoví mu John ledabyle.

„Víte vy vůbec, co za vlka se tady potlouká?"

„Chlupatý s ostrými zuby a drápa?" navrhne John.

„Druh holmesus sherlockus. Je velice chytrý a velice nebezpečný. A velice vzácný, každý lovec by chtěl jeho trofej. Být vámi, tak se po lese moc nepotuluju."

„Nebojte, půjdu jenom k paní Hudsonové a zpátky."

John doufal, že má vlk dost rozumu, aby byl někde zalezlý a nevystrkoval nos. Spletl se.

Byl sotva pár desítek metrů od domku paní Hudsonové, když na vlka narazil. Nebo spíš když ho vlk srazil k zemi. Johnovi se na poslední chvíli podařilo zachránit nákup před rozmačkáním.

„Chci tě." zamumle vlk a lehce Johna kousne do ucha.

John okamžitě zrudne.

„Ehm- víš, že je les plný lovců, co tě chtějí zastřelit?" zeptá se trochu nejistě.

„Jsou otravní." řekne vlk a začne Johna líbat na krk.

„Paní Hudsonová bydlí hned tady. Tohle tam sice dělat nemůžeme, ale aspoň tě tam nikdo nezastřelí." navrhne tiše.

* * *

Různými prášky uspaná paní Hudsonová leží ve své posteli. John se válí na zemi v kuchyni a ze strany se k němu tiskne vlk a snaží se mu dostat pod svetr (docela úspěšně), zatímco jim nad hlavami lítají kulky.

„Jsou otravní." prohodí vlk, když ostrostřelci trefí květináč na kuchyňském okně a všude se rozletí hlína a střepy.

„Chtějí tě zabít." upozorní ho John.

„Máš ve vlasech květiny. To je roztomilé." řekne vlk, jako by si neuvědomoval, že je celý dům obklíčený lovci.

Bohužel, když John s vlkem v patách vcházel do domu, viděl je tam Anderson a ten to za tepla roznesl mezi lovci. Pak stačilo, aby se vlk objevil v okně a začalo se střílet. John musel paní Hudsonovou uspat léky, aby ji zklidnil, načež se i s vlkem přemístil do kuchyně. Teď lovci odstřelují tuto místnost. John jen v duchu uvažuje, za jak dlouho udělají lovci z domu řešeto.

„Věnuj se mi." řekne vlk částečně rozkazovačně, částečně prosebně a políbí Johna na rty.

„Tobě to střílení vážně nevadí?" zeptá se John nevěřícně.

„Tobě ano?" zvedne vlk udiveně hlavu.

„Dům je obklíčený, střílí po nás, nad hlavami nám lítají kulky. Jo, vadí mi to!" utrhne se na něj John naštvaně, ovšem hned se zarazí a zatváří se omluvně.

Vlk na něj hledí s nehýbným výrazem ve tváři, ale pak jen pomalu přikývne hlavou a odsune se od Johna.

„Počkej." zarazí ho John, aniž by věděl, co chce říct. Bylo mu jen jasné, že má vlk nějaký plán a že se mu moc líbit nebude. A taky že nelíbil. Ani trochu.

Střelba na moment utichla.

Než mohl John cokoliv říct nebo udělat, rozběhl se vlk ke dveřím a pryč z domu.

Střelba se rozezněla znovu. Než se John zvedl a vyběhl z domu, byl vlk pryč a lovci se rozbíhali do lesa.

* * *

I tentokrát se John vrátil domů až nad ránem.

Lovci si vlkovu přítomnost u paní Hudsonové vysvětlili tím, že vlk Johna sledoval jako kořist. Johnovi tohle vysvětlení sice ušetřilo spoustu problémů, ale starosti má pořád.

Po vlkovi není nikde není ani památky a to ho naháněli doslova přes celý les. Ovšem ztratil se jim někde u roklin za lesem, kde se země propadá do různých jeskyní a roklí. Z těchhle podzemních labyrintů se jen málokomu podaří najít cestu. Lovci se shodli, že vlk nejspíš zapadl do nějaké díry, kde pojde hlady.

Moran ani Lestrade vlka neulovili, i když ho naháněli snad nejdéle ze všech. Ovšem jejich hon skončil ve chvíli, kdy jeden druhého trefili do nohy. Oba tento incident odmítají vysvětlit nebo o něm mluvit.

Když John dorazí do domu, má naprosto jinou náladu než předešlého dne. Má o vlka strach a lituje toho, že na něj před tím křičel. Doufá jen, že jestli vlka opravdu zahnali do roklin, že do žádné z nich nespadl.

John za sebou zavře dveře a vydá se do obývacího pokoje, když ho někdo srazí k zemi. Nejdřív chtěl začít křičet, ale pak ho útočník políbí.

„Vlku?" hlesne John nevěřícně a pracně se posadí, zatímco mu vlk začíná párat svetr. „Ty nejsi mrtvý?"

„Očividně." prohodí vlk s klidem a znovu začne Johna líbat.

„Počkej." zarazí ho John.

„Proč? Vždyť se nestřílí." zamračí se vlk.

„Slyšels někdy o posteli?" usměje se John.


End file.
